Pomolar
“Don’t think you can get the drop on these new birds by coming at them from above and behind. They sport a dorsal weapon that will burn you at a mile out. Behind and below isn’t any better; they can angle their legs so their leg-cannon can still take you out. That’s provided you can see them in the first place, long enough to try to get the drop on them. More often than not, they’re the ones getting the surprise shot up your ass as the first sign you get that they’re out there.” “Ever seen a Hawkmoon aerial squadron on the attack? Impressive, ain’t it, as long as you’re not the ones being attacked. Scary as hell, you agree? Well, it’s the ones that you CAN’T see coming that you should be really scared of. Pray you’re never in the position where you invite one of THOSE down on you.” The winged ranger looked dubious as the Pomolar Rider finished closing the claw-grasp of the winch hoist around the small, currently unconscious, native woman. The servant had just had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time when the unexpected guests had let themselves in on the upper level of the tower they were in. She’d never heard, let alone seen, the intruders, but she had, to her credit, felt and begun to respond to the unexpected draft of their entry when she had been suddenly rendered insensate. Now she was completely unaware of being scrutinized with critical eyes and sensors, or of being tagged with a claim-mark. '' ''#“Odd choice for a bondsmaid; I thought you’d go for someone ...I dunno... more fierce, more resilient, more self-confident.”# <“She’ll be all those and more when I’m done with her.”> She gave a silent gesture and the hoist line shot up to the dark shape hovering overhead. Moments later, the dangling body was reeled in and swung over and into the back of the silently looming Warmount, and disappeared. '' ''Confident that the entire abduction had gone unwitnessed, and their extreme close range radio-band conversation had gone unheard, by anybody inside the tower they were currently clinging to the side of, the two Shemarrians rejoined the rest of their raider band in entering the structure proper to continue their clandestine mission. EcoS-K-100 Pomolar Aerial Warmount aka ‘Skyshadow’ Conceived of as a cross between the Nightscream and the Cyroc, with a bit of Galehawk in the mix, the Pomolar is a Hawkmoon Warmount design for a small, but agile, stealth transport. Unlike the Nechbet and the Nightscream, however, the Pomolar is more combat-oriented, with ground attack and close support as vital roles. Some analysts and even many Shemarrians consider the Pomolar more of an aerospace fighter/aerodyne conversion (similar to Awakened Galehawks) than a true Warmount designed from the start as a sentient mech, but most EShemar do not make the distinction. The Pomolar has a roughly triangular frame, with twin thruster pods along its back, two large underslug legs, large multiple-configuration wings, and a sharp-angled head with a distinctive hatchet-beak. Multiple ‘smart’ panels on the head, body, and wings can configure to maximize streamlining and stealth aspect. To improve its stealth characteristics, the Pomolar has fully enclosed saddle cockpits. Two can sit abreast in the front of the cockpit, with a third one above and behind them straddling the neck. Additional passengers can sit in the cargo/passenger bay aft, between the two engine pods. Depending on the mission, some Pomolar ‘crews’ even go as far as to install a temporary turret-shield at the rear of the cargo compartment, allowing a passenger to serve as a tail gunner (typically manning a Shemarrian long gun or pair of smaller rifles). Other missions have the rear cargo bay configured to tail-drop mines or freefall bombs. An interesting feature (among many) is the retracting appendage turret that is normally stowed fared into the back, but which can elevate and rotate. This turret serves a dual purpose as both a gunmount and a crane, able to hoist passengers into the large forward cockpit, or into the small rear cargo bay. The Pomolar may not be as stealthy as some other aerial Warmounts, but it is still very hard to detect, especially when flying or hovering close to the earth on its A-G lifters. Its slightly diminished stealth capabilities are balanced by its greater weight of protective armor and offensive weaponry, allowing it to serve quite ably in the strike role. And, like almost all Warmounts, the Pomolar can engage in melee combat, slashing with claws, beak, and wings. Pomolars are seen increasingly with the Hawkmoons as light raiders, often clearing the way for larger and less stealthy transports such as the Scarab Assault Shuttle. Pomolars often also work closely with Hawkmoon Nightscreams for mutual cover. The Pomolar is used exclusively by the Hawkmoons. Abilities Sensor Systems EM Sensors The Pomolar can detect and ‘see’ electromagnetic-spectrum emissions, such as radio and radar signals. Special Systems Stealth Design The Pomolar is -70% to be detected by sensors. Active Stealth Systems These are active jamming systems that, while effective, run the risk of exposing the Warsteed simply by their activity; a technologically-savvy opponent will recognize the signs of jamming, and know something has to be doing it. ECM Module Electronic jamming system that gives radar-guided weaponry a -6 to strike the Warsteed. Or it can be used offensively, to foil ALL radar-guided weaponry in a 5 mile radius (-3 to strike), providing protective coverage to other friendly units in its area. Jammer A radio jammer, that can pump out enough multi-wavelength white noise to jam civilian band communications with 90% effectiveness, and military comms with 70% effectiveness, over a 20 mile radius. Winch System Mounted under the barrel of the dorsal laser cannon is a powerful winch and hoist system that can be used to access both the front and rear compartments, and deploy to the ground below. The winch has 200 ft of high-strength cable and can lift up to 2,500 lbs. Flare/Chaff Launcher (2) Mounted at the tail end of the wings are multiple antimissile decoy launchers. * 01-50 Enemy Missile or volley detonates in chaff and threat is neutralized * 51-75 Missile/Volley diverts and may pursue/lock on to other targets * 76-00 No Effect! Missile(s) still on target! Will also temporarily blind and impede flying monsters who fly into it. Reduce APMs/combat bonuses/ speed by half for 1d4 melees. Weapons Systems Eye Lasers (4) The Pomolar mounts no less than four laser eyes, positioned to give it a good arc of fire both forward and down, and to the sides when the Warmount angles its head. Wing-Mounted Energy Weapons (4, 2 each wing) In the outboard sections of the wings, the Pomolar mounts four forward-firing energy cannons integrated into the wing structure. Initial production Pomolars mounted lasers and ion cannon, but later Three Galaxies versions are able to take advantage of the more advanced tech-base available and mount more powerful weapons, especially types derived/copied from opposition forces. Pulse Lasers Fairly standard pusle lasers found on other aerial warmounts. One of the more common mountings, especially on early Pomolars. Ion Pulse Cannon A common ion pulse cannon design used as an alternate weapon on early Pomolars. One of the prefered weapons for ground attack roles for its area damage. Particle Beam Cannon Advanced particle beam cannon design that deals massive damage on critical strikes, particularly favoured in anti-armour roles. On a strike roll of 18 or more, the weapon does 2d4x10+10 MD! Pulse Disruptor A knockoff of a Three Galaxies Golgan Republik weapon. This adaptation has proven particularly useful when flying ‘false flag’ operations in the Three Galaxies, as battlefield damage assessments after a strike sometimes lead enemy investigators to mistakenly finger the Golgans as the attackers. Plasma Cannon Another knockoff, this time off the Naruni. Like the Golgan disruptors, these weapons are handy for disguising the true nature of the attackers, if no other data implicating the Shemarrians is available. Wing-Mounted Ordnance Stations (2, 1 each wing) Mounted inboard of the wing energy cannons is a large modular weapons bay used for heavy weaponry, typically projectile types. The weapon exhausts go through the engine exhaust sheathing, so both systems benefit from the stealthier thermal dispersal system. Mini-Missiles 19 shot pod Short Range Missiles 6 shot pod Medium Range Missiles 4 shot pod Long Range Missile 1 cruise missile-style weapon 20mm Vulcan Cannon Patterned after a modified M-61 Six-barrel Cannon, fixed forward, using proximity fuzed high explosive rounds. A common mounting especially against targets resistant to energy attacks. 30mm Cannon A heavy projectile round for some serious punch, particularly used in anti-armour roles. Heavy Rail Gun Modified Shemarrian long-gun. Because this weapon fires single shots and not bursts, it requires greater skill to accurately put its rounds on target. This is a more common weapon used when logistics for exotic rounds or missiles are strained as it uses similar ammunition to the common Shemarrian railgun. Plasma Torpedo Launcher A direct line of sight energy weapon firing a bolt of plasma that ‘splashes’ on target. The power demands of this weapon are quite high, however, limiting rate of fire and leading to increased powerplant maintenance and replacement turnover rates. Ghost Spoofer A powerful EW system that can create up to EIGHT sensor ‘ghosts’ and project them up to 8 miles away from the Warmount. Dorsal Laser Turret Mounted in a retractable turret emerging from between the ‘shoulder blades’ of the wings is a powerful pulse laser weapon, with a full 360-degree arc of fire, and 90 degrees inclination. The weapon mount is also of note because of the winch and grapple mounted under the barrel frame, allowing a grapple to be slung over the side, and personnel or items lifted and deposited in either the front or rear compartments. Leg Gunmounts (2) Each leg sports a weapon mount, similar to those carried by the Quetzal and Cyroc. This allows the legs to be used to strafe and sweep the ground below, or deal with enemy dogfighters that attempt to approach from below the airborne Warmount. Pulse Laser A common pulse laser mounting. Ion Blaster A common ion blaster used as an alternate weapon. Plasma Cannon Modified versions of the She-PLR25 Plasma Rifle. This allows for faster mountings and repairs, especially in areas where logistics are strained. Particle Beam Cannon Modified versions of the She-PB20 Particle Beam Rifle. This allows for faster mountings and repairs, especially in areas where logistics are strained. Rail Guns Modified common rail guns. Optional Underwing Hardpoints (4) If stealth is not an issue, the Pomolar can carry additional ordnance under its wings on attachable hardpoints. Each hardpoint can accommodate one of the following configurations: Flare/Chaff Launcher * 01-50 Enemy Missile or volley detonates in chaff and threat is neutralized * 51-75 Missile/Volley diverts and may pursue/lock on to other targets * 76-00 No Effect! Missile(s) still on target! Will also temporarily blind and impede flying monsters who fly into it. Reduce APMs/combat bonuses/ speed by half for 1d4 melees. Mini-Missiles 19 shot pod Short Range Missiles 5 shot pod per hardpoint Medium Range Missiles 2 per hardpoint Long Range Missiles 1 per hardpoint Bombs Up to 750 lbs of freefall ordnance can be carried per hardpoint * 250-lb Bomb - 2d4x10 MD to 50 ft blast radius * 500-lb Bomb - 4d4x10 MD to 60 ft blast radius * 750-lb Bomb - 4d6x10 MD to 65 ft blast radius Bonuses for ‘Smart’ munitions: Hitting a large stationary target like a building, bridge, or large immobile vessel/vehicle is automatic! To hit a moving target, roll to strike (with a +6 to strike), A volley can target one target, or separate to attack several targets. Optional Centerline Bombs Again, if stealth is not a concern, the Pomolar can carry a single bomb, mine, or torpedo between its legs, but the extra drag will cut the Warsteed’s maximum speed by 1/3 until the ordnance is deployed/ejected. Damage: Varies by weapon carried; * 250-lb Bomb 2d4x10 MD to 50 ft blast radius * 500-lb Bomb - 4d4x10 MD to 60 ft blast radius * 750-lb Bomb - 4d6x10 MD to 65 ft blast radius * 1,000-lb Bomb - 1d4x100 MD to 70 ft blast radius * Heavy Torpedo - 4d6x10 MD Payload: One bomb (up to 1,000 lbs) or a single torpedo (up to Heavy class). Note: The Pomolar can engage in dive-bombing maneuvers; doing so means that the Warsteed approaches the target in a dive (45-degrees or better), releases its bomb (at 5,000 ft or less distance from the target), and then pulls out. A successful dive-bombing attack requires a Piloting roll at -10%, but the dropped ordnance is +2 to strike, and gets a +2d4 MD for the extra speed assist in penetration. Optional Rear Bay Bombs If not carrying cargo or passengers, the rear bay can be used to drop freefall ordnance, the weapons sliding out between the rear engine thrusters in a manner similar to the old pre-Rifts A-5 Vigilante strike aircraft. Up to 6,000 lbs of ordnance can be carried/deployed. * 2,000-lb Bomb 2d4x100 MD to 80 ft blast radius * 5,000-lb Bomb - 4d4x100 MD to 100 ft blast radius Combat Pomolars are excellent aerial ambushers, using a combination of stealth and heavy armaments for ground attacks. Pomolar have fearless, patient, predatory natures; perfectly willing to wait patiently, hovering behind terrain features or cruising in cloud, awaiting the perfect opportunity to strike. Wing Slash 1d8 MD on a glancing blow, 5d4 MD +2 for every 20 MPH of speed from a full strength slicing attack (+30 MD at maximum speed). Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. The Pomolar has an effective animal I.Q. of 12. The Pomolar has all the same standard programming as the Monst-Crane, but is configured for aerial movement and combat. Has the equivalent of the following (for aerial maneuvering purposes): * Pilot Jet Fighter 70% (+5% per level of experience). * Electronic Countermeasures 94% The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Pomolar intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore (Cattle & Animals, Indians, Juicers, Magic, Demons & Monsters, D-Bees, Faerie--- at least with regards to identifying their relative threat level), and Wilderness (Hunting). Note: The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Pomolar an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points (most Warmounts, unless otherwise noted, have an effective IQ rating of 8), but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Psionics The Pomolar has the following Natural Psionic Abilities(no ISP Cost), all equivalent to 8th level with regards to range and proficiency. * Sense Evil * See Aura * Sense Magic * Sixth Sense/Danger Sense Category:Pomolar Category:Warmount Category:Aerial Warmount Category:Hawkmoon Category:Cyroc Category:Nightscream